Seeing Double
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: No Rory – just the Doctor and two very lovely, and extremely irresistible, Amy Ponds. What's a Time Lord to do? O/s. Lem.


_**Title**__: Seeing Double_

_**Pairing**__: 11__th__ Doctor (Matt Smith)/Amy P._

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Summary**__: No Rory – just the Doctor and two very lovely, and extremely irresistible, Amy Ponds. What's a Time Lord to do? Lemony, mini O/S._

_**Disclaimer**__: Inspired by the 2011 Comic Relief special short, 'Time,' written by Steven Moffat – so, obv., I own nothing (: I just like to fiddle with the T.A.R.D.I.S and all its doo-hickeys._

* * *

He may have rubbed his eyes. _Hard_.

Two Amy Ponds. His mind couldn't cope – even with his vast cranial capabilities, the Doctor was absolutely stunned.

His mouth opened and shut a few times.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Doctor. This must have happened before."

Amy nodded – the other Amy that was…but was that the first Amy or the second Amy?

The Doctor frowned. "Do we have…badges? Labels, or something? Maybe a tag or two?"

"You want to _tag_ us?" Second Amy glowered, and the Doctor reared back slightly.

He could barely deal with one of Amy's famous glares on the best of days – but _two_ of them, and both aimed at _him_? He didn't stand a chance.

They had simply been lounging around, chatting aimlessly, when a thought struck him – Amy's eyes had been sparkling so prettily, like they always did…and he had immediately thought of the vast diamond mines on the Sa'a'swey mining planet. He'd struck up the T.A.R.D.I.S from its slumber and set off, but instead of transporting the _two _occupants to the planet, it had just conjured a third and gone nowhere.

The doppelganger of Amy had appeared in an explosion of light and a rush of cold air…and while Amy seemed to feel the occurrence was to be expected travelling with him as she did, the Doctor was entirely bemused.

Until a sudden thought crossed his mind.

_Two Amys… What I could do with two Amys…_

He stared at the two beautiful red-heads with wide eyes – they were chatting and smiling, while he…shut down every filthy thought running through his mind.

He sprang over to the control panel and began pressing buttons and pulling levers, muttering to himself as he did so and primarily trying to figure out what had happened…while secondarily he was just keeping his mind busy and away from the two desirable females behind him.

It was no secret he fancied Amelia Pond – no secret _at all_ – and she had, in fact, called him out on it once or twice.

She knew, as well as he, that given half a chance he'd jump her where she stood.

There'd been a few close calls, but he'd managed to rein himself in.

But _two _of them…

Sweet Gallifrey, he was in trouble.

And he had no bloody idea what had happened.

He stood, stumped, staring at a monitor hanging above the control panel which displayed three blinking blips – _two Amys…and one Doctor…_

_It shouldn't be possible to enter the T.A.R.D.I.S like she did…_

The Doctor turned, to tell them so, and was met with two white and wild grins.

First Amy stepped forward with a flourish. "Know what's going on then, eh?"

"Nope. Not the foggiest," he muttered.

"Good. Thought not – you usually do that…_twitchy_ thing when you do know. Reckon we'll go have some fun then. See what's what."

He raised his eyebrows as the second Amy dragged the other off and into the T.A.R.D.I.S' depths.

"I do not_ twitch_," he mumbled to himself, turning back to the control panel with renewed hope of finding out what had happened and if it could be fixed.

* * *

Three days.

Three days and he was still clueless.

He was tired and beaten down, battered by the knowledge that _for once_ he couldn't fix something.

And the two Amys had been driving him round the bend.

He'd hear giggles, softly whispering footsteps, the occasional tell-tale shuffle of them both close-by and watching him…and he couldn't forget that they were there, with him and around him – two beautiful and irresistible Amy Ponds _right there_.

His mind had been unclean ever since the second one arrived – thoughts of them sharing a bed together, and not just for a sleepover.

Though he knew he'd enjoy feeling her body pressed against him on all sides, no matter what had happened previous…

He shivered.

And then, out of nowhere, a hand landed on his shoulder.

He span around, and was met with two silently smirking Amy Ponds – and while the image should have been slightly disturbing, it just lit him on fire.

He coughed and then raked his hand through his hair. "Yes, ladies?"

"We haven't seen you in a while," one said – he could no longer tell the difference between.

The Doctor nodded. "Been busy. Working out where you…" He looked to the other Amy. "…or _you_…came from."

"Oh, I came from the future," the one further back smiled wickedly, and just like that his interest was tickled and his dark brown trousers tightened.

_The things that smile can do to me…_

"The future, eh? Mildly exciting."

"Very." She grinned back. "I remember this one time, way back when, another Amy appeared…"

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. "Yes? Oh! Well, was it all resolved?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded, licking her lips. "All sorted right out. I've been telling Amy here _all_ about it..."

While the Time Lord part of him frowned in disapproval, the rest of him tingled at the smouldering look the other Amy was giving him.

"Did…" His voice came out squeaky, so he coughed and tried again. "Did she get back home – the Amy that visited you?"

"She just disappeared…but not before…"

"Before what?"

And a part of him, tiny though it was, knew what was coming.

"This." They both growled, before pouncing.

One Amy grasped his face in both her hands, bringing his lips to her with such fire and passion that he could do nothing but moan and melt into what she offered.

The other Amy struck lower – namely, his belt.

It came undone with a clink and a _thwip_ as she pulled it through the loops of his trousers – he went to move away, to protest, but the Amy working his mouth pressed harder, opening his lips with hers and snaking her hot tongue inside to duel his.

He growled against her mouth.

She growled back.

_Holy–_

Suddenly, his trousers were down and off…and he could feel his boxers moving.

He tried to squirm away – though he _really _didn't want to actually get away – but the two Amys just pressed against him harder, pinning him to the control panel of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

His boxers fell.

Then his socks and shoes disappeared with the clothes that had already been dropped to his ankles, before he felt soft, but insistent, hands flinging off his jacket, popping open the buttons of his shirt and untying his red bowtie.

Suddenly, he realised, he'd done absolutely nothing – apart from wiggling his tongue against Amy's a little of course.

_Might as well… I'm already starkers…_

His arms came up – while one hand cupped the face of the Amy kissing him, the other cupped the back of the head of the one kneeling before him.

_Kneeling–?_

"_Oh_!" He gasped into the hot mouth searching his, as a wet warmth encompassed his pulsing arousal.

While a talented tongue wriggled over his length, another wriggled against his tongue – he couldn't help but feel it was already the greatest experience, the greatest _pleasure_, of his life.

_Two Amys…at once…_

The thought hit him like a speeding bus – his filthiest fantasies were coming true.

Hands gripped him, fingernails dug, and all the while he arched and moaned against the two beautiful red-heads that _wanted_ him so badly.

He couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

Suddenly, they both pulled away, and his smugness vanished…until he saw what they were doing and it was immediately replaced by all-consuming _lust_.

"_Bloody Nora…_"

Their hands moved together, both on the other, undressing their twin…and soon they both stood before him naked, their identical skirts and t-shirts lying to the wayside on the grates beneath their feet.

There was time, of course, to lavish them with the attention they both deserved, but his desire was too great and he was sure that they would devour him before he could even suggest moving the whole thing back to his room.

They stalked to him…and it was time to take charge.

With a quick grin, he grasped the closest Amy by the arms and pulled and pushed her so she was bent over the control panel – her beautiful spine arched, anticipating the heated touch that she wanted…_needed_…

He carefully let his eyes rove over the picture she presented – all fiery tumbling curls and wet exposed flesh – before grasping the other Amy and lifting her up. So she sat on top of the other.

They naturally linked arms, and the Amy on top shimmied lower down so she could lie back and spread her long slim legs…

He would never forget the image of two waiting, panting Amys…both spread before him like a Pond buffet.

He stepped forward without a single word, grasped top Amy's hips, kicked bottom Amy's legs further apart, and plunged his long hardness into bottom Amy's clutching, wet heat.

She cried out, arching beneath the Amy on top and forcing that Amy's spread folds to come closer…and the Doctor couldn't resist immediately pulling out and plunging into top Amy's depths.

He immediately built up a pattern, a _rhythm_ – as soon as he pulled out of one Amy, he thrust into the other.

They wailed and writhed under and before him, their bodies coming to shine with a shimmering gleam of perspiration.

Harder and faster the Doctor went, almost punishing their bodies with his own.

Sparks flew through him, flickering out at his fingertips as he ran his hands over the two young lithe bodies that he had the pleasure of…pleasuring.

Faster and harder, harder and faster – he began hitting spots that he had never dreamed of hitting.

"Yes!" One Amy cried out, just before the other did so. "_Doctor!_"

Their bodies shook with pleasure, just as his tightened with it – he could feel himself readying…_preparing_…

His hands scampered quickly across their beautiful pale bodies, searching for the two little pink nubs that would bring them completely to the brink as he rode them there.

He found them – his thumb pressed one, his middle finger pressed the other, but both results were instantaneous.

They came, silently with wide 'o'–shaped mouths, walls clenching and unclenching around him – he didn't even have the energy to look down and see which Amy he was inside of; he only knew the pleasure of being within _Amy_, no matter how many of them there were.

His stomach clenched, that unravelling sensation appeared beneath his navel and _tugged_…and he was a goner.

He cried out, stilling and feeling himself release deeply within the beauty that was Amy.

He fell, collapsing forwards with a heavy exhalation of breath…and found himself lower than he expected.

He blearily opened his eyes and found only one Amy panting for breath beneath him.

"Where…?"

The Doctor could barely form a coherent sentence – luckily, he didn't need to.

"Gone," she murmured back breathlessly.

"I…see that." He smirked against her shoulder-blade.

"She said…that…the other…Amy…disappeared as you…shouted… Didn't know why…"

"Transference of energy?" The Doctor postulated half-heartedly – he really couldn't care less.

"Don't care," she replied softly, sleepily.

He just nodded…before slipping out of her heat.

Amy groaned beneath him.

"Sorry, Pond. Hope you didn't get squashed."

"S'alright." She grinned. "I get to be on top soon enough."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Hope you liked the dirty little ramble my mind went on (; Leave a review and let me know! Peace!_


End file.
